EroSennin's Research: The Fox and His Princess
by Laughing Jester
Summary: A Naruto Lemon series that I have written for a non-profit purpose. NaruHina style WARNING: Please read the ratings. Contains Adult themes and language. If you are not old enough to read, please don't.


_**ICHA-ICHA:  
WHEN NARUTO GIVES YOU LEMONS**_  
_**Chapter 1: The Fox and His Princess  
Naru~Hina**_

It was a cold and rainy day by all accounts in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one that most would just simply wish to avoid at all costs by curling up with their significant other and just lazing the hours away. It was a perfect occasion for it; no sun or warmth in sight for days by the look of the forecast. It was times like these that found the youth of the village bored out of their minds as they brainlessly stared through the rippling glass panes of their windows out at the streets adjacent to them. None were so boredom struck as the rookie nine. The chuunin exams were not even two weeks away; this was no time to be sulking at home! There was work and training to be done in preparation for what would be the event of their young lives; for some of them, their last. All of them spent their time idle at home, wondering and dreaming of the task before them. Many of them had no clue what to do with themselves on this dreary of dreary mornings; Kiba and Akamaru lazily watching dog awards shows, Shino playing with his ant collection, Sakura and Ino fantasizing about Sasuke, and of course Sasuke thinking of anything BUT them. But not every genin was sitting about, moping over their ill weather. In fact, for two particular shinobi, fate was working its magic as the rain continued to fall.

Rain had never bothered Hinata. If anything, it rather soothed her to be out in the gentle downpour; soaking up the wet, cool droplets into her soft and radiantly pale skin. The cloud cover made her ashen gray eyes seem to glow as she danced her way to her secret grotto. It was the one place she could put down the stuttering and shy guise that she often wore when she was around people. It was no lie that she was that way in public but that was only because of her glaringly apparent lack of self-confidence. Why lie about it? She didn't feel very good about herself at all. She was young and naive and all the while she walked along the river bank that led to her sanctuary, she beat herself up about many things in her character that she thought were no good. One of which was her looks. She never considered herself much of a looker, based on what she had seen and experienced before. Her love never even batted an eye at her, what with billboard-brow Sakura Haruno to garnish all his attention. What was it that Sakura had that she lacked? Why was dear Naruto so enthralled by that pink haired bimbo and not by her? She thought long on it as she strolled the banks a while. Well, she doesn't have much up top to work with, she would muse, and she isn't that voluptuous in the rest of her body either. No major curves or seductive display of cleavage on Sakura's part and Naruto was hooked. What was the secret? As she reached the cave-like grotto, Hinata sighed heavily as she met a small hot spring pool big enough for two in front of her and she absentmindedly began to fondle her own breasts through the material of her coat. She was well on her way to becoming a whole D cup and that little whore didn't even have a full A! Oh, how it infuriated her, knowing her sweet Naruto was being led around by the hormones by a tiny, flat figured slut who didn't even recognize him as the truly wonderful individual he was.

Again, sighing to no one, Hinata unzipped the crème colored coat that covered her torso and slowly pulled it from her shoulders, discarding it to the basket she had left in the grotto the last time she was there to put her clothing in. After kicking off her sandals and rolling up her pant legs, she gingerly dipped her pale, delicate feet into the water's steaming surface and let out a small, contented moan as the warm liquid soothed her tense muscles. Perfect, she mused happily to herself as she let her calves sink into the pool, feeling all the angst she felt about her imperfections melt away into bliss. She was so excited to feel this way all over, to just let her worries cease for a bit and to dream about her blond love god as she drifted in the hot spring's embrace.

Hinata finally stood out of the water, and with a small giggle, she began to lift her black t-shirt up and off of her chest to reveal a glossy, black, satin bra. It contrasted perfectly with her alabaster complexion, holding back her beautifully ample breasts from the prying eyes of the world. It was wonderful, she thought, to be able to just let it all out once in a while; being naked had always been a personal fetish to her. It felt so good to be exposed and able to feel the breeze tantalize her oh so sensitive body as she imagined what it would be like to have her dream boy letting his hands roam all over her. Reaching behind her, she quickly unhooked the clasp to her restraints, and with a gasp, she felt her bra fly from her chest and she shivered as the cool air shocked her pert and ripe nipples to stand firm and erect. As she continued to bask in the chilly air, she found herself absentmindedly caressing and fondling her large, pale bust again, feeling the smooth, silky white skin and the mocha brown areolas with her fingers. God, all this is making me really on edge…, she mused again, thinking of what Naruto might say if he caught her doing this to herself. She didn't want to stop as her fantasies began to take hold of her once more, seeing Naruto strip her down and violate her all over. It made her so wet just thinking about having his hands all over her breasts; watching him squeeze them in his strong palms and feeling him tug and tease her small nipples with his fingers and mouth. Mmm, that's what she wanted, his mouth; sucking and licking her young body into submission. That's it, she thought. She wasn't leaving till she had worked all this sexual tension off.

Why did it need to rain? Naruto grumbled this thought over and over again as he strolled along the river banks, umbrella in hand. The chuunin exams were so close and it just had to storm for the entire week that he was going to train outside. Just great, he thought, kicking some rocks into the river. Well, might as well make the most of the day, he said in his mind with a shrug. Plodding along the banks, he began to think about several things, occasionally interrupted by the thought of ramen of course. Should've ate before I ventured out, he glumly lamented, hearing his stomach grumble at him, chidingly. To this end, Naruto began to search his person for something edible to tide him over for the duration of his walk. Much to his abysmal dismay, he found only his ninja tools and a bag of soldier pills that Hinata had made for him to use during the exams to keep his energy up.

That got him to thinking again, this time on the one subject that always left him with a headache; women. He had been single as long as he could remember and it wasn't getting any easier for him. No matter how brave and bold he was, no matter what he did to impress, Sakura just kept ignoring him. It hurt to think about; it really struck him to his core. Well, it did anyway, till he found out the truth about her. Sasuke had already gotten to her. Damn that Uchiha, he swore silently to no one but the winds. Oh well, he thought however, after regaining his composure. It wasn't as if he was anything special anyway. He had always suffered from this negative sense of self-image. He was always so bright and cheerful normally, but in the recent months the happy Uzumaki Naruto had been quite lonely. Ever since Sakura and Sasuke hitched up, no one seemed to have time to think about him. "Gossip…drags everyone's attention away…," he sighed dejectedly.

Walking on, Naruto began to think more on this subject, beginning to question what exactly he saw in that girl that made her so special. She wasn't all that nice, for starters. She never seemed to care much when he had a mishap or when some other ill luck befell him. Maybe it was just Sasuke, he thought. Nah, that jerk was nothing special, not compared to him. Maybe she just wasn't that into him. That thought seemed plausible, he deduced as he walked farther. Well, no sense beating himself up over it if it was just her personal preference, he mused. It's not like she was very attractive to him anyway. Wait, did he honestly just think that? He had adored her all this time and childishly, he never saw her body in a positive light. Flat and stick-like with not a curve to her; what a shame, he thought dully. Thinking on, she really didn't have anything he liked in a woman. Well, what do you do when your expectations aren't met? Move on to better and "bigger" things, he thought with a small smile. But who to go for was the question. Ino was a definite no-go for him, and he couldn't even stomach the idea of dating the sand girl, Temari; she was just plain scary. Tenten was kind of hot, but still not what he was looking for; the fact that she was gaga for her team mate Neji Hyuuga didn't help the matter either. That's when it hit him; the shy and ever so admiring Hyuuga Hinata.

Of course, he thought, hitting himself in the head with his palm. She was kind and sweet, with an obvious crush on him, and she was always right behind him, cheering him on. And on top of that, compared to the other girls he knew, she had the body of a goddess. He never noticed it when they first graduated from the academy, but now that he had taken a look at her in her new outfit that she picked out for the chuunin exams, she was a total babe! Out of all the rookie nine girls, she had the biggest bust around, and her curves made him blush just thinking about them. Why hadn't he seen this sooner? Just thinking about her amazing figure made him swell with sexual tension as his pants soon formed a veritable tent in excitement. He just had to ask her out; she was the one he'd been looking for but had been too blind to see. But she was probably inside and out of the rain, he thought, suddenly depressed as he noted that the rain showed no signs of stopping. It would seem his luck was about to change, however, as he saw his new found beauty duck into a small cave opening and out of sight. Wonder what she's up to in there, he pondered as he snuck up to the cave mouth silently so as not to startle her. That's when he heard the soft, sensual sound of moaning coming from inside. He couldn't guess what was about to happen next.

She couldn't take it anymore; the feel of her hands on her own breasts driving her mad with lust. She quickly unbuttoned her lavender colored jeans and pulled them straight down to her dainty feet with gusto. She absolutely had to work herself off this time; she just couldn't avoid it. Walking to a tall mirror she had placed within the cave, Hinata examined her lithe yet extremely curvy body in the reflection. She let her hands roll over her skin and she shuttered as she fantasized more about what her beloved Naruto would do to her if he were hers. She lifted her breasts up with her hands and then with a blush and a giggle she let them drop back to their normal positions; watching as they bounced up and down. Yup, definitely D cup, she thought with glee as she sized them up in front of the mirror some more. Now Naruto was sure to notice her, she thought excitedly, finding new confidence in her buxom bosom. Another wave of lustful desire crept through her again and she soon trailed her fingers downward, dragging her nails on her taut stomach to give herself chills. She moaned softly once more as her index and middle fingers of her right hand rubbed up against her black and orange thong clad vagina, now very tender and sensitive from all the tit massaging she had done not five minutes prior. "God, Naruto I want you inside me so bad…," she groaned out in pleasure as she began tracing little circles on the thin, silk fabric, titillating her lips underneath till they dripped with her juices.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was just too good to be true! There in front of him, not 20 feet from where he hid, was the very girl he was looking for, now fondling her breasts and rubbing her loins. He was definitely curious as to what her boobs would look like, but his expectations had been well met and exceeded. D cups with perfect, quarter sized areolas and perky nipples. Could he get any luckier? As if the heavens above heard his inquisitiveness, he let his eyes wander lower to her glorious, panty covered crotch. There on her tiger colored thong was his Hakke Fuuin symbol stitched in white silk by the look of it. She really did have a crush on him; more like an obsession, he thought excitedly. Goodbye ironing board chest, hello bra busting babe! Naruto soon felt that rising sensation in his groin again as he continued to watch her violate her sweet body, and he began to softly rub his own crotch to satisfy the sudden lustful onslaught in his pants. This was almost too much for him to resist, he thought as pleasure racked through him; both from his own self gratification and the show his goddess was putting on unwittingly.

Hinata gasped and moaned louder and higher as she intensified her circles, now closing in on her clitoris fast. Moving the crotch of her thong to the side, her eyes closed tight and she let out a small scream as she burrowed her petite middle finger into her drooling pussy. "Oh yes, Naruto!! Finger your love as much as you want!!!" she whispered to her fantasies as she dreamed of her hero embedding his own digits inside of her. She began to work her finger with lustful abandon, and soon her pussy started to make a wet, squishing noise from all the lubrication she was secreting. She wanted him bad, and soon her index finger joined the other and she lay moaning on the cave floor, drilling herself closer and closer to a blissful climax. She couldn't get enough. Deeper and faster her hands flew as she stroked all around her vaginal walls in complete ecstasy. "More!" she moaned as her fantasies and desires spiraled out of her mind and into her pussy as she slammed herself hard and fast. It was all she could do to focus on satisfying her insatiable sexual appetite and not scream loud enough for anyone on the outside to hear her. Quickly ripping her thong off of her body by yanking it down and off of her long, feminine legs, Hinata returned with even more fervor, fingering her soaked vagina to the amazing daydream of her would be lover, hoping that, somehow, he was feeling the same desire for her as she felt for him now.

This was heaven, Naruto thought with delight as he slowly dipped his hand down his front to grasp his long rod. With lustful eyes, he watched as Hinata took her skimpy thong completely off and began to spread her pink lips open with her lovely fingers. Stroking himself silently as he ogled on, Naruto began to understand the true feelings she had for him all this time and he realized that he was no different. He was completely smitten with her; body, soul, and mind. He loved his member soft and slowly at first, keeping the pace with how fast and hard Hinata stuffed her fingers into her c*nt. God, Hinata, you're so unbelievably sexy, he thought with a soft enough moan to where she wouldn't hear him. Soon he was picking up the pace with his strokes, matching her speed, motion for motion. He grew so close to cumming that he had to slow down for a second to keep from blowing his wad too soon. He had to savor this, he thought longingly as he started to fantasize what it would really be like to be inside her heavenly snatch. He just had to try it sometime; he just hoped she would feel the same way about him. By the look of it now, however, it seemed she would more than just feel that way for him, she would absolutely do anything for him as he watched her plunge her fingers deeper and harder into her pussy. How he wished it was him penetrating her beautiful loins and feeling her walls grip and caress his, by now, pure steel cock.

She was gasping for air by now and her moaning hit a new pitch as she squeezed her clit between her thumb and forefinger. Her juices now drained out of her hole like a flash flood and soon the cave floor was as slick and wet as the outside ground; her c*nt pouring out her lubrication like the rain. She needed him now if she ever wanted to look at herself in the mirror with confidence ever again. She had to tell him; she had to tell him the truth about her love and uncontrollable desire for him. It had gotten to the point that she wouldn't even care if he came bursting into the cave right this instant. She would run up and smother him with her kisses and grind her body hard against him. How could he possibly say no to that? That's it, Hinata, keep that confidence, and soon he'll be all yours, she thought with elation as she continued to masturbate without care or worry of anything but him. Her body soon hit a new level of pleasure as she stuffed two fingers from her left hand into her canal and rolled her little erect clit in the thumb and forefinger of her right. The waves of lust were rocking into her entire being like powerful ocean currents and she began to feel her muscles in her abdomen tighten up in preparation for her approaching climax. This one was going to be big, she thought as she hooked her fingers to strike the most sexually volatile place in her pussy; her G-Spot. Slamming her digits into the secret spot, her back arched involuntarily and her eyes flew open wide as the climax started to erupt from deep within. Hinata's legs spread open wide and a huge blast of vaginal cum squirted out of her in a long, high arch. A seemingly endless stream sprayed from within and the orgasm seemed to last forever until it finally subsided and she lay limp on the ground, spread open and still drooling with cum.

This was it, Naruto thought with anticipation. I'm going to get to see Hinata have an orgasm, he cheered from within as his grip tightened on his penis and his speed increased. His hand was a blur in his pants and soon he felt pleasure rippling from deep within his abdomen; he knew his own orgasm was on its way. His face flushed and his breathing became labored and fast as he soon gasped for air, deep in the hold of his own ecstasy. Naruto watched and took note of her technique and what seemed to make her moan the hardest. He noted every stroke of her fingers into her beautiful vaginal opening, from watching the direction of the thrusts to the intensity and cycle of pressure she put on her succulent little clitoris. After several minutes of this powerful sexual attention, Naruto felt that familiar pressure deep within his groin and soon he saw Hinata arch her back and moan extremely loud. Here she goes, he said in his mind as he felt his own orgasm begin to make its way up his system. Suddenly, he saw her eyes fly open and her legs spread. Her body quaked in front of him and soon he saw liquid gush from her gorgeous c*nt, coating the walls and floor of the cave with her love juices. He couldn't hold it anymore from such a lewd and completely perfect display, and his cock exploded with hot, juicy semen. If not for his quick action in opening his pants and pulling out his dick, he would've had one huge wet stain in his pants as he shot sticky and white cum everywhere. As he panted silently to himself, still holding his now semi erect penis with his cum covered hand, he watched as his sex goddess slumped to the cave floor in exhaustion. He soon followed suit.

Hinata soon recovered from her exhaustion and she stood shakily to her feet. Wow, she thought, looking around her grotto at how far she had squirted her cum in her orgasm. It was the biggest orgasm she had ever induced her body with. Never before had she cum so hard that she gushed over six feet from her position. She knew that Naruto must have joined her in her pleasuring activities. As she blushed and smiled sweetly at the thought, Hinata gingerly inched into the hot spring pool and moaned softly as the hot water connected with her now throbbing vagina. Her muscles felt good as she sank into the bubbly liquid and let her breasts float freely around. Now if only Naruto were here to enjoy it with her, she thought to herself as she began to close her eyes and drift to sleep. But just as soon as her eyes were closed, they flew back open as she spied a lock of blond hair peek out from behind one of the stalagmites that rose out of the ground near the grotto's entrance. "N-naruto-kun?! Eeeeeeek!!!" she squealed as she moved a little to the side and saw her fantasy staring back at her, red in the face and with his cock still in his hand and dripping with semen. Ok, so maybe she wasn't quite prepared for this; too late to turn back now though.

Naruto sighed softly as he lifted himself back up off of the cave floor to stare at his beauty once more. By this time she had staggered to her feet and was walking to the pool in the center of the grotto. He looked dreamily content with a smile and faint blush on his face as he surveyed just how far his fantasy babe had cum. Six whole feet by the look of it, he mused. Sakura definitely had nothing on this girl now, Naruto said to himself silently as he turned back to look down at his groin. By this time his penis had gone soft once more and was still covered in his warm, gooey semen. Man, if only Hinata had seen him, he thought. She would have run head over heels to him and would fly into his arms. If only, if only, he mused again as he turned back to staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, however, his attention snapped back to Hinata as he noticed the sudden screaming of his name and the high pitched squeal that soon followed. She was gaping at him and blushing like mad, more directly she was ogling his cock which was still gripped in his fist. His face went beet red as he quickly raced to stuff his anaconda back into his boxers and wipe the cum from his hand. He then stood and hastily made for the cave exit. Crap, he thought as he neared the cave mouth; now she'll never want to have anything to do with me, he lamented horribly within. That was before he heard her shout for him to wait and come back; something he was terrified but all too eager to do.

Talk about unbelievably awkward. She was too scared to say anything and she was terrified that she had offended him in some way or disgusted him. Great, now he'll never like me, she thought sorrowfully in her mind. But she had to do something; he was still within earshot at least. "W-wait Naruto-kun!!!" she shouted after him, hoping all wasn't quite lost. Secretly she kind of found it exciting that he saw her in such a display and a little kinky to boot. And he couldn't have found it repulsing by the behavior that he displayed himself while he had been spying; it's not like his penis came out of his pants and ejaculated by itself. As she continued to half fantasize about him and half worry that he might not return, her heart leapt into her throat as she saw the whisker-faced shinobi inch his way back to the hot spring pool where she had retreated to. He really did come back, she thought, almost getting tears in her eyes with relief. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

As he slowly made his way back to the room where Hinata now soaked in the hot springs, Naruto's heart pounded hard and loud in his chest. He was horrified that he had been caught but excited at the same time that she had called him back. Half of him wanted to flee back into the cold rain in shame, while the other wanted nothing more than to just strip all of his clothes off and leap into the pool with her as her stunning face came into his view.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Hinata I never meant to spy on you like that!" he cried as he faced her and his face flushed with embarrassment. He knew that what he said now would either make or break his chance to get with her so he had to be tact and wise about what he let slip from his lips.

"It's ok N-naruto-kun…," Hinata stammered as she blushed bright red. Naruto let out a huge sigh of sheer relief as he heard her say those words. It was as if the weight of the world had been riding on his shoulders and now with those simple few words, it had been lifted. Hinata smiled as she blushed even more, seeing that Naruto had been worried about upsetting her, not appalled by what he had seen. She wanted to come over and kiss him so bad, but she wasn't about to get too forward with him just yet.  
"Y-you want to j-join me…?" she said shakily to him as her blush deepened. Naruto was more than happy to hear that question and just as eager to answer back.

"Yeah, I do! I mean…if that's ok, that is…," he said hesitantly. He had noticed that she still had some reservations about what happened next and he sure wasn't going to be the one to push her too far. This was something that they both needed to do but neither of them was very sure of how to initiate such acts towards each other. Naruto decided to make the first move; she did ask if he would like to join her, and he was gleefully up to oblige her.

Naruto carefully started to unzip his new orange and black jacket that he had bought to wear for the exams and slowly slid it off of his torso. Hinata watched intently, never wanting to blink for fear of missing a thing. Naruto reached for his black t-shirt next and pulled it up to expose his expertly chiseled abs. Every muscle on his body was tense and rigid, showing just how nervous he was to be showing himself in this light to a girl for the first time. He hoped she liked it. After all, it was all for her. His chest and abdomen rippled as he shivered from the sudden exposure to the damp, cool air coming from the outside and from the look on Hinata's face, she was loving every second of this.

"Is this ok…?" Naruto questioned as he looked her way.  
"Y-yes, it's wonderful N-naruto-kun…," Hinata stammered as she stared at his body in wonder. Just looking at his upper half was getting her hot under the collar again and she began to feel up her inner thighs slowly as her fantasy continued to strip. God, I must be in heaven, she cried in her mind as she stroked her soft skin under the hot, bubbling water. Taking her answer with pride, Naruto began to get more seductive with his actions, slowly and methodically unzipping his pants and sliding them down his long, toned legs. He kicked off his shoes and took a deep breath; this was the moment of truth, he said to himself to prepare for the final article of clothing to be removed from his body. Hinata was holding her breath to be sure as Naruto hooked his thumbs under the waist band of his boxers and slowly pulled downward, and she made a sudden gasp as his long cock came into view. It was magnificent, she thought as her fingers made their way to her slit once more to rub her labia into a lustful lather.

"Oh Naruto-kun, it's beautiful," Hinata cooed as she blushed and began fingering herself in the water. Naruto swelled with pride yet again to hear such praise as he walked to the edge of the pool and gradually dipped his body into the warm liquid. Their hearts began to race as he sat down beside her and slowly Hinata's free hand came out of the water to stroke Naruto's chest gently. He moaned at her touch; he just couldn't get enough of it. He needed more; it seemed like his very life depended on it. Hinata was more than happy to help. Removing her other hand from her crotch, she quickly brought it to his cheek and turned his head towards her as she moved forward. Their lips locked and their first kiss felt like fireworks to their systems and soon they were letting their hands roam all over each other. Hinata felt explosions go off in her body everywhere Naruto touched her, and she made her approval known by lustfully rubbing her lips all over his and darting her tongue into his mouth, licking deep inside and wrapping around his own tongue. Naruto shuddered as he felt Hinata grab his ass from behind him and he pulled her waist to crash against his own, moaning against her lips as their crotches began to grind against each other. Pleasure cascaded over her, and Hinata soon gripped her new lover's thick penis in her feminine hands, working it up and down and rubbing her groin all over the tip.  
"N-naruto, I love you!" she said in a breathy tone as she clamped back down on his mouth with her own; still playing with his hard tool. Naruto was completely out of his mind by now, and he ran his hands over Hinata's gorgeous D cups, grabbing and groping all over them. Tugging at her nipples rolling them in his fingers, he moaned loudly as he felt her vagina lips grind hard on his shaft as she shivered against his body in pleasure. He needed to find out what she tasted like; it was something he had longed to know ever since he saw her drilling herself on the cave floor not five minutes prior. Hinata had the same idea.  
"Naruto…may I…umm, lick you…?" Hinata spoke slowly, a huge blush covering her face. She was really loving the attention he was giving her breasts but she just had to have that gorgeous dick in her mouth or she would just die. Naruto nodded slowly and lifted up out of the steamy water to sit on the edge of the pool. Hinata watched as water drops trickled down off of his hard shaft and she softly took it into her delicate grip. Naruto leaned back a bit as she stroked him up and down and he let out a soft moan of approval for the treatment he was receiving. Hinata steeled herself at this point; she was about to do something that she had always dreamed of but never thought it would happen. She slowly inched forward in the water and guided her tongue to the shaft of Naruto's waiting penis. She felt his skin meet with her tongue and she tasted around the base of his shaft to get the full experience and savor the moment. Naruto's eyes rolled back and he moaned yet again as Hinata licked him like a lollipop and she cupped his balls in her soft hands. She wrapped her tongue around the large member and continued to pleasure her new lover and lap up the salty flavor of his skin. She was literally driving him mad with lust and Naruto gripped the side of the pool just to stay upright from the onslaught she was giving him. Suddenly, however, Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata reached his tip and began to tongue the little opening. It was so amazingly kinky to him and it felt like his dick was melting in ecstasy. Hinata could tell just how much he was enjoying it so she decided that now was the time to go all out; there was no returning to the way things were between them, she would make sure of that. Her mouth made a cute little O shape and her lips tenderly wrapped around the head of his penis, guiding it in. She marveled at how large it really was, filling her entire mouth up as she began to suck on his cock, stroking the base of it with one hand as she gave him the blowjob of a lifetime.

"Oh f*ck Hinata…g-god that feels so g-good…..mmmmm…." Naruto cooed as he moaned out a meager reply; he was too busy reeling from the pleasure to say much more. She was working him like a pro, like something out of the Pervy Sage's book series, only so much better! He was on fire, it felt so good! Hinata savored every movement of her lover's penis in her mouth and she continued to suck and play with him in her mouth and with her tongue as her fingers of her free hand scratched and tickled his balls. She really must be in heaven, she thought as she felt the sexual tension build in her once more; she wanted his mouth on her snatch as well. Picking up the pace, Hinata started deep-throating Naruto and squeezing his balls lightly and repeatedly till she heard his moaning hit a fevered pitch.  
"Hinata!!! Oh f*ck, I'm gonna cum!!! Oh shit, keep it up, aaaaaaaahh!!!" he shouted as his body tensed and his penis once again exploded with semen and sperm, this time into his goddess's sweet mouth. Hinata was a little caught off guard by the sudden flow of liquid into her mouth but she drank every drop of Naruto's love juices and she sucked the rest out of his shaft with lust. It tasted so good to her; she was instantly addicted to him. She would have to do that to him at least once a day when they were married; a fantasy of hers she knew at this point could be a reality. Making sure that she got every single glob of cum, Hinata lifted out of the water and laid down on her back in front of her sex god and she spread her legs wide. She wanted his tongue to bury itself deep inside of her and make her scream from pleasure. Naruto couldn't have been happier. Sitting on his knees, Naruto held his princess's luscious legs with his strong arms and he lowered his mouth to lightly kiss her vaginal lips. Hinata's hips involuntarily bucked at the feeling and Naruto soon began licking her drooling c*nt up and down with fervor. He ate her out thoroughly on the outside, sucking on her clitoris and parting her lips with his tongue, loving every squeal and stifled moan that escaped her beautiful mouth.  
"Naruto, oh my Naruto…I longed for this moment for so..mmm…long…aaah!! Oh God, Naruto I love you so much! I want you so bad!! Make me cum, Naruto, I want to scream for you!!!" Hinata spoke through moans and heavy breathing as Naruto began to enter her pussy with his probing tongue. He darted into her and wriggled it around like a serpent; lapping up her vaginal walls and tasting her tangy juices. It was sweeter than nectar to him and he couldn't get enough. Dashing his finger into her canal, Naruto fingered and licked Hinata into quite the rowdy lather and soon the floor and Naruto's face and hands were dripping with her love juices. Hooking his finger upwards, something that Jiraiya had taught him to do if he really wanted to make a woman go wild, Naruto had to latch on to her c*nt with his mouth in order to keep eating her out because of the wild fits of thrashing she was suddenly convulsing with. Hinata was seeing colors it felt so good. She never knew that a girl could reach this high a level of sexual arousal and she felt her muscles begin to contract from deep within her abdomen; it was a big one.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs as an enormous orgasm slammed her body and flooded Naruto's mouth with girl cum, making him choke a little but drink up as much as he could. Hinata convulsed on the cave floor, shaking and shivering as her pussy kept spewing out hot, juicy cum with every spasm for a whole minute straight. Slowly but surely the fit eventually subsided and Hinata lay breathing hard and looking up into the loving eyes of her fox boy, her eyes twinkling like diamonds. She couldn't love him anymore than she already did, she thought as she weakly reached up to stroke his cheek. She was spent completely and was slightly upset at herself for tiring out so fast but she just couldn't be mad when "he" was around. She slowly felt drowsiness take over and she thought to herself how wonderful that had felt, but suddenly she felt her body being lowered back into the pool and something prodding her vagina. Her eyes widened as she looked at Naruto who had one, gotten back into the pool himself and two, was now lowering her down onto his still rock hard penis. She felt his tip begin parting her lips and she winced as she felt it begin to snake into her and start ripping open her cherry. Naruto strained a bit when he felt her walls tighten around his dick and he began to push into her as well as lower her so that his tip tore open her virginity and cock slid right in. Tears trickled down Hinata's face as she gripped Naruto's body with her trembling hands and Naruto looked up at her face with sudden worry.  
"Hinata, did I hurt you?! I'm sorry!! I'll just…" he started to say when Hinata raised a finger and touched it to his lips. It hurt, yes, but she wasn't about to let him get away that easily.  
"It's ok Naruto-kun…it always hurts the first time for a girl. I was saving myself for you…" she said lovingly as she slowly kissed his lips and began to ride his dick. It was so big inside her little pussy and every movement they made felt like it was dangerously close to ripping her open inside. But sure enough, her vagina slowly began to stretch and mold to fit his enormous prick. He was a solid 8 inches and she was loving every thrust that he made inside of her. Naruto felt like Hinata was going to break his shaft from being so tight but as soon as the tension eased up a bit, he threw it into the next gear and began bucking his hips up to meet hers. The pool was soon sloshing around like a stormy sea as the two shinobi began making love in the steamy spring. God, Naruto thought as he continued to drill his lover, this is just like that part of Icha-Icha Tactics when Akio screwed Hime in the hot tub after catching her showering in his apartment; a thought that made him glad Jiraiya had shown him that book for epic inspiration. Naruto was soon pumping Hinata with his iron hard rod and she in turn began cooing and moaning sexy things in his ear as she let all her inhibitions disappear.  
"Let's change positions, Naruto-kun. I want you to spoon me…" she whispered in his ear, nibbling a little on his earlobe shortly after to get him riled up. Naruto let her stand up and prop herself up with her back facing him on a nearby stalagmite as he waded through the water and cupped her ample boobs from behind. He sank his shaft back up into her juicy hole and soon he was spooning her hard and fast, her screams of pleasure echoing throughout the cavernous grotto. Neither of them cared if they got caught at this point; they were too in the heat of the moment, lost in each other's embrace. Hinata shivered as the breeze chilled her exposed upper body but Naruto soon picked up the pace and they were both sweating against each other once again, Hinata now sitting on the edge of the pool and with Naruto in between her knees. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, Naruto launched into a full throttle sexual frenzy and began shoving his penis hard and fast into Hinata's vagina, making sexy and juicy slapping noises as their crotches and bodies collided with each thrust. They were on cloud nine and they could care less of the consequences; a carelessness one gets when one's body is on pleasure overdrive mode.

"Oh Naruto-kun, f*ck me hard…I love your cock, Naruto…it's so huge and it's reaching inside me so deep…" Hinata cooed once more in Naruto's ear as they plowed on and on without end. Naruto soon turned her on her side and slid his dick back into her heavenly tw*t, f*cking her deep and fast with her right leg over his left shoulder. He reached up and squeezed his angel's clit nice and hard, and she in turn reached for his chest, clawing it seductively with her nails. The mix of pleasure with slight pain from her scratching drove Naruto past the breaking point. He need to cum and badly. He rolled Hinata soon after on to her hands and knees, f*cking her doggy style on the cave floor and cupping her large bust in his hands and squeezing hard. She began to quake as she felt herself nearing the last of her restraint and then her body's last resistance gave out to her sex god's amazing pumping of her canal. She began screaming in gratification and she trembled trying to hold herself up. He was just too good to be true, she thought. Not only could he do all of her favorite positions, but he could touch her like she never imagined it was possible. Naruto's moaning began to join hers soon in pitch and volume as he too felt close to the end of his reserves. This goddess on her hands and knees before him was almost too much for him to handle and he loved every thrust and jab he was giving her. His knees nearly buckled when he felt her vaginal walls began to tighten around him and soon it felt as if they were trying to milk him dry of all that he had in him.  
"H-Hinata…I can't hold on…much longer…!" Naruto gasped out as he recognized that all too familiar feeling deep within his crotch starting to rise within him. He reached downward and grasped her breasts with gusto as he prepared to release all of his cum into his new lover's snatch. Hinata knew what was happening and it made her blush a deep red and nearly cry. Her dream was coming true after all; Naruto was going to give her his seed straight up inside her c*nt. It was a personal fantasy of hers for the longest time and it was actually becoming reality. She had to see it happen; she wouldn't forgive herself if she missed an opportunity like this. Shoving Naruto off of her, Hinata laid herself straight on her back and grabbed her sex god with her legs around his back and made him bury his prick all the way into her vagina. She pulled his body into her embrace and wrapped her legs firmly around his back, kissing his lips hard and passionately as she felt him begin to spurt his juices up inside her. Naruto moaned against Hinata's lips and finally released the floodgates to his semen and it gushed up into his beloved's tight juicy hole. Was this real, he wondered as his mind reeled with pleasure. Hinata didn't give him time to think however, and soon her walls nearly crushed his shaft as she was slammed with the throws of her own orgasmic bliss. Her body spasmed against Naruto's and it was all she could do to keep kissing his wonderful lips and hang on to him with her lithe and long legs.

Their juices covered the cave floor, testament to their passion and love for each other. Hinata looked straight into Naruto's eyes with her sparkling ashen ones and she blushed a soft pink as she smiled. Naruto flashed his usual "Uzumaki" grin as his own eyes shimmered their sapphire light into hers.  
"You know, you could've just asked me out, Hinata," Naruto said with a soft smile and a chuckle. Hinata blushed deeper and giggled girlishly for the first time in forever as she let herself be picked up and carried to the hot springs. Naruto gently sank into the crystal clear waters, still cradling his new prize in his arms, letting her sit in his lap contently as the water stilled. They were in complete bliss together, inseparable and so in love. Hinata reached up to stroke Naruto's whisker marks as her other hand rested on his now flaccid penis. Naruto moaned softly and smiled at her as he fondled her breasts ever so softly in the steamy liquid. She was his; no doubts there. Sakura didn't have a snowball's chance in Hell of ever changing Naruto's mind at this point. He kissed Hinata's soft neck and finally rested with her in his arms as they enjoyed the afterglow of their first love-making session together. The world couldn't be more right for them as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's loving and secure embrace.

Fin.


End file.
